She loves you
by inlovewiththe80z
Summary: You know it's up to you,I think it's only fair,Pride can hurt you, too, Apologize to her Becauseshe loves you And you know that can't be bad


**A/n: So this one is for my best friend Kylie. It's a one shot, but its really long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders.**

"_She loves you and you know that can't be bad, Yes she loves you and you know you should be glad, ooh!"_

The boy was sitting across the booth down from her. She would look up every once in awhile and watch as he ate, it was weird, she knew, but he was just so intriguing. He had blonde hair, and those scarring blue eyes. She had seen him around before, at the drive in or at the arcade. Sometimes he'd be over at her house talking to her Brother. Him and her brother were friends, and when he'd come over she hide up on the staircase balcony and watch him. She just didn't know why, but there was something about him. It was beautiful.

He got up from the booth he was in and walked over to the bar, he started talking to some girl whose clothes barely covered anything. That was his type of girl, and she knew it. She had tried once to dress like that and where that much make-up, but it wasn't for her. She liked the pink sweaters and long skirts, so she stuck with them.

She looked back at her brother, who was sitting in front of her, laughing at something only he thought was funny. He had only brought her out with him tonight because his mother told him too, once they got here he hadn't said a word to her, his friends hadn't either.

She reached over and tapped his shoulder, "Keith."

He turned around pausing his conversation with his friends, she glanced at the blonde one who was still at the bar, sighing she asked, "Could you take me home now?"

Her brother nodded, told his friends he'd be back, and then he walked out to the car with her. They were halfway home when he said, "It's only 5 o'clock Kylie. Why don't I just take you to a friends or something."

She smiled at him, then said "That's be nice. Thanks Keith."

"Anytime babe," He smiled back then turned his attention back to the road. "So which friend am I talking you to?"

"Emily. Take me to Emily's."

She looked at herself in Emily's full body mirror, taking in her appearance. She didn't look trashy or clean. It was like she was a little risqué but still classy. She loved it. Emily was good with make up and hair, and she had amazing sense of style. Emily and her twin brother Jayce were abosuletly fabulous. She loved them. They were big time socs alright, but Kylie and them were still good friends.

"Kyles, you look amazing." Emily said coming up behind her, and hugging her shoulders.

"Of course she does, I made that dress." Jayce said, holding up a piece of green fabric. Kylie laughed at Jayce's silly antics and then walked over to Emily's bed. She put on her 4 inch black heels and grabbed her little clutch bag, "Are you sure I look all right?"

"Yes, you look Fabulous!" Emily said grabbing her car keys.

They said their goodbyes to Jayce and headed down Emily's marble stair case and too her '65 Volkswagen beetle. They got into the car and turned up the radio. They sang along as loud and as crazy as they could, sending the excitement through their bodies. As they made their way to Bucks place, Kylie felt a little nervous inside. She had never gone there before, and neither had Emily. And from what she had heard she didn't ever want to even walk near that place. But desperate times call for desperate measures, so they got out of Emily's girly car, and walked into the smoky party house.

Kylie sat at the bar, and empty cup in her hand, she saw what beer had done to everyone in this room, so she just asked for water. Emily had left and hour ago to go meet up with Jayce and go to their play rehearsal, so Kylie was left alone. At first she wasn't scared, but as drunken men would try to come up and grab her inappropriately, she got frightened.

And to make it worse the whole reason she agreed to Emily's make over and to even come here didn't even show up. He was probably over at the Curtis's house, or with Tim or something. She wanted to get up and march right out of this and go home. But there was some part of her that kept saying, _he's coming. He's coming._ So she waited.

And as she waited more and more men would check her out and go back to dancing, she'd huff and take another drink of water. The only time she had actually moved was when Emily made her dance, but as soon as Emily let go of her wrists Kylie came back and sat down, watching her soc friend dance by herself.

She rested her head on her wrist, and sighed, "He's not ever going to show up is he?" she asked to the air around her.

"Well I'm not sure who you're talking about, but I could be 'him' for tonight." Kylie jumped at the rough voice behind her. She turned to see Buck slyly looking at her.

"Oh uh, no I'm oaky." She said turning back around. She finally decided to go home, and got up when she saw his blonde head make its way through the crowd, and to the seat next to her. She sat back down and pretended to drink her water. He looked at her once, then turned back to watch the crowd of drunk, dancing people.

Kylie watched him as he sat there, she smiled and set her drink down, only to have it fall off and shatter. "Oh, gee."

She bent down to pick up the broken glass, when she saw a hand grab the shards from her.

"Careful, you'd cut yourself."

She looked up to see his icy blue eyes staring in to her hazel ones. He set the glass on the counter, and she slowly stood up and sat down. He glanced over her, then turned to face her, "You're Two-bits sister, huh?"

She looked up at the mention of her brothers silly nickname. She was the only one who'd call him Keith. She nodded and stared into his eyes. She couldn't look away, they were mesmerizing.

He smirked, "Now, Mr. Two-bit never told me what a doll his sister was. Tsk tsk."

She blushed a full scarlet and he winked at her. She turn to look at the bar counter, then she got a random burst of courage and said "Leave with me. Let's go see a movie or get some food." -He looked up from his drink, and she added shly- "If you'd like."

He smiled, a sly smile, and got up from his seat. He walked toward the door then turned back and looked at her.

"Are you coming?"

"So, how come I never met you before, Miss Kylie?" Dallas asked, setting napkin down on his empty plate.

Kylie thought about it a moment, then said "Well, I remember when I was 9 and he was 11, and we first met the Curtis's. As we were walking home from their house he told me he didn't want be around his friends, he wanted a better life for me. So instead of meeting you guys I watched you guys hang out from the stairs, he wouldn't let be buy a skirt shorter than my calves and he just sheltered me, and I guess I love him for it, but I just wish he would've let me meet you…."

Dallas stared at Kylie, he had an expression Kylie could not name. He leaned toward her and pulled her face close to his by her chin, he said "He did that so you didn't me bad guys like me. So you were safe."

He glanced down and then back up at her face, "I should take you home."

"No!" She grabbed his arm, eyes pleading, she shook her head. He looked down at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"This is the first time I got to actually meet you after 7 years! I just want to talk to you more…" She let go and sat back down in her seat, knowing she sounded crazy. She heard the seat across from her squeak, and she looked up to see the blonde boy leaving the dinner.

She was walking home alone, something her brother always told her not to do. But it was her first night out by herself, talking to the boy she had a crush on since she was 10, and he left her alone, and all she wanted to do was cry herself out then get home and sleep the night away.

Of course her brother would think Emily did something, because he still thought she was there… Oh if she hadn't said anything about it Emily and Jayce wouldn't of gotten all ga-ga for her sappy love story. They wouldn't have made her this dress, she wouldn't have gone to that party and her heart wouldn't be broken.

" 'EY!"

Kylie span around to look at the person who was yelling, as it turns out it was Dallas running after her.

"Dallas, what are you-.."

Her grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, and then gruffly said "Stupid broad, don't you know you don't ever walk to the streets alone!" to cover for his unusual tenderness.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tighter. They stayed in that embrace for a while, then he finally let go and looked her in the eyes, "At least come to my place."

She smiled, "Yes."

He smiled and they walked back up the road back to Bucks. It wasn't that far from where they were, they got inside, laughing from Dallas's jokes, they walked up the stairs to his room. It was small and dusty, not much there but a tinny dresser, a bed, and a record player, Dallas said it was to drown out the constant Hank Williams. Kylie took her jacket off and set it on the small dresser. They talked for hours, about just themselves, then things they had in common, then finally Kylie got tired and they laid down and snuggled for a while.

"Kylie."

"Yes, Dallas?"

"You know how you said you'd just sit up on the stair case and watch us?" he started to play with his rings.

"Oh, yes." She chuckled to herself.

"Well, I'll deny this if you mention it again but I saw you up there, and I always wanted to say hi. But I just never did…."

She looked up at his face to see him looking down at her, the same cold hard expression on his face as always but then she saw something flicker through his eyes, then she got another random burst of courage, then she said "Dallas…. Kiss me."

The sun burned through the windows, on the sleeping girl. She awoke, and sat up, she looked around to see she was in an unfamiliar room, she started to freak, then she saw that her clothes were on and that she was at Bucks. She smiled as she remembered the events of last night.

"_Dallas…Kiss me." _

_Dallas looked back at her, confused. "What?" She sat up to look him in the face, "Kiss me."_

_He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. He stood up and paced the room for a moment then her turned to her. "Kylie, Your Two-bits sister, and I really –" He ran his hands through his hair again, "I just don't wanna.." _

_She stood up and walked to him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips lightly on his. "No was that too hard?" she smirked, and patted his shoulder, and made a move to leave, but her grabbed her arm. She turned back and looked at his blue eyes, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't leave." And then he kissed her, light and sweet._

She walked down the creaky stairs of bucks party hose, and made her way to the door. As she stepped out into the chill air, she smiled and let the sun touch her face. She made her way across the street to the pay phone, pulled the penny form her loafers and called up Emily, to come get her. No way was she calling Keith, she knew better.

Emily was there in 15 minutes, she had to get dressed and drive all the way from her house in "socville" to bucks. Kylie hoped off the bench she was sitting on and into Emily's beetle. They drove to the nearest gas station, which happened to be the DX, and right as they pulled up Kylie instantly sank into her seat.

"What are you doing silly?" Emily asked, laughing at her friend's silly behavior.

"_He's_ in there." She sank down lower.

"Who?" Emily said, unsuccessfully cocking an eyebrow.

"Dallas!" Kylie hissed, and pulled Emily back into the car. "we are not going in there."

"Aww come on! Don't be silly! OF course we are!" and Emily pulled her out of the car, and into the DX.

Kylie blushed a bright crimson, and looked away. She stood over by the door with Dallas, and he was trying to kiss her neck, put she kept pushing him off, 'causing him to smile slyly. Emily was over at the counter flirting up a storm with Pony boy, Soda, Steve, and Johnny. She was a real pretty broad that's for sure, everywhere they went boys would flirt with her, so it wasn't anything new.

"Dal, I got to go!" she giggled and tried to free her self from his strong arms.

"NO, you ain't going nowhere till I get those lips on mine." He winked and she blushed. She rolled her eyes then kissed him quick, and he let go smirking. She walked away slowly, smiling. She yelled at Emily to leave, and Emily smiled got Pony and Soda's number, kissed Johnny's cheek, winked and left.

They were laughing as they got into Emily's car. As they were driving kylie turned the radio down and looked over at Emily, "I think I want to go steady with dally."

"Has he asked you yet?" Emily was smiling, she knew how much she liked Dallas.

"No…. but I hope he will."

"Well, you guys did just barely start to talk, and kiss-" she winked, "-so give it time.. You never know."

"Yeah, okay." Kylie sat back in her seat. She smiled and looked out the window, they were headed back to Kylies house, and they were about two streets away.

"Oh and by the way, the Johnny boys a real doll. And those Curtis boys.. whoo!" she placed her hand on her forehead, and they laughed. They turned the radio back up and danced all the way back to kylies house.

Two days later, kylie was sitting in a booth at the Dingo, waiting for Dallas. She looked out the large window, and sipped her tea. She smiled as she saw his t-bird (or Tim's t-bird) drive in and park. He got out and walked into the diner, he saw her and smirked, she looked so eager to see him here.

"Well, hello." He kissed her cheek, then sat across from her. He picked up the menu and put it back down and then he stretched, and placed his arms on the back of the booth. Kylie followed his eyes to a girl across the room, she was familiar, but not much.

Kylie looked down at her lap, sad. She had wanted to see him again and her shows up and checks out another girl. She just wanted to be with him tonight..

"Dallas."

He looked at her, eyebrow raised. "yeah."

"Why do you do that?" she looked up at him, eyes pained.

"what?" he was bored or he didn't care, Kylie couldn't see what emotion it was. She huffed and she turned her head to look out the window. She finally knew that what happened two days ago was just a fling, this wasn't going anywhere. He just kissed her and that was all this was. She started to tear up, and left the booth, leaving Dallas confused.

She was walking out to her car Emily let her borrow, when she heard Dallas scream her name. She turned around to see him standing behind her his arms open wide.

"Why the hell do you always just leave? What the hell his wrong with you? God, you don't say anything just leave.-" he ran his hand through his hair then muttered "stupid broad."

She shook her head fed up with everything then she finally burst, "You know what Dallas, I love you. Yeah I do! Okay! I have since I first met you when I was 9! And I just thought that maybe know because of what happened we could at least try this relationship thing! But I guess not! So whatever.."

She turned around and opened her car door, but dallas grabbed her arm and spun her around. Anger and longing filled his blue eyes as her looked at her. He looked up and then back at her, "Kylie,…. God- i.. don't .." He pulled her close and kissed her, and this time she saw fireworks, she felt warmth run through her body and smiled into the kiss.

He pulled back and said "I don't know about love but, I guess-" he pulled of his class ring "do you want to be my girl?"

She smiled and nodded, putting the ring on the silver chain she had on. She hugged him and smiled, who cares if this wasn't going anywhere. Her brother had always told her to live in the moment, and so she did. And all she cared about now was to live in this moment, for as long as she could. Holding on to Dallas Winston.

"_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah." _

**A/n: Okay I know. I'm such a sap. **


End file.
